everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonquil Flowery
Jonquil Flowery is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Queen of the Flowery Isles from The Story of the Queen of the Flowery Isles. Jonquil is destined to never go outside for six months and finally go outside only to end up in a desert in the middle of nowhere, just because she made some evil magic queen jealous. To say the very least, Jonquil isn't really happy with her destiny but she knows it is way better than some others. Character Personality A lot of rumors are going around the school about her because a lot of other girls are jealous of her. On the outside, she acts like she’s unaffected by what people are saying about but she’s really hurting inside. Jonquil acts tough when she’s really just a big softy. Almost everything hurts her emotionally. The only rumor that’s true about her, is that she’s able to think quickly on her feet. Jonquil is literally the Queen of comebacks and is known for her awesome and quick comebacks. She can come up with ideas almost instantly. However, she doesn’t work well under pressure. If you put too much pressure on her, she will not do too well. Stress practically turns Jonquil’s head off. Once she has her mind on something, she has to accomplish it. Jonquil has to finish everything she has started. She’s determined and ambitious. Nothing can stop her from achieving whatever she wants to achieve and nothing can change her mind. Her stubbornness can be a little bit annoying sometimes, though. While others may just scratch the surface, Jonquil breaks and plunges through the surface. As others put it, she thinks way too much. Her deep thoughts can make you question everything you believe in and put you in a state of confusion. She also has a tendency to think about every possible outcome before she even does something. To be honest, she's a huge worrywart and just needs to relax a little bit. Hobbies & Interests Jonquil has a passion for writing and reading. It's her only chance of escaping reality and just traveling to new worlds. She gets way to emotionally invested in the characters. Jonquil has a special way with words and channels her inner feelings through her writing. She hopes to become a published author someday even though she never lets anyone read her writing. Appearance TBA Fairy Tale- The Story of The Queen of the Flowery Isles How the Story Goes A widowed queen of the Flowery Isles had two daughters. The older of them was so beautiful that her mother feared that the Queen of all the Isles would be jealous of her; this queen required all princesses, at the age of fifteen, to appear before her and give homage to her beauty as transcendent. When the older princess arrived, the talk of the court was such that the queen of all the islands feigned illness in order to avoid meeting her and sent her home. The mother obeyed and warned her daughter to stay inside for six months, to avoid the queen's magical powers. The daughter promised to obey, but as the time was drawing near, they prepared a feast to celebrate. The daughter asked permission to go so far as to see them, and got it; the earth opened up under her feet and swallowed her. The princess found herself in a desert with a pretty little dog that led her to a lovely garden. It had water and fruit trees that would enable her to live. At nighttime, the dog pulled her to a cave with a bed. She lived there some time. One day, her dog seemed ill, and in the morning she went to look for him and saw nothing but an old man hurrying away. A cloud bore her away to her mother's castle, where she found that her mother had died days after her disappearance. Her younger sister tried to insist that she was queen, but she would only consent to share the crown. She made a careful search for the dog throughout the land and offered to marry whoever brought it to her. A very ill-looking man did, but the princess said she could not marry without the consent of the land, and the council refused it. The queen obeyed but declared she would abdicate and travel the land until she found the dog. The next day, a great fleet arrived, and the Prince of the Emerald Isles appeared, telling her that he had been the dog, and then the old man, but now a benevolent fairy had freed him. The queen married him. How Does Jonquil fit Into it? TBA Relationships Family TBA Friends TBA Pet Jonquil has a pet Bichon Frise puppy named Oasis. She got him as a gift before she went to Ever After High and is pretty sure that the puppy is crazy. He barks at everything and has destroyed her entire dorm room. Romance Nikki Tavi Jonquil and Nikki have an unusually complicated relationship. They're not officially in a relationship but are still a little more than friends to each other. Nikki will always be there to support Jonquil and she will always be there to support her. They genuinely just love each other and want to protect the other. Nikki is her rock and the one person she can always rely on. Outfits TBA Trivia TBA